Soaring Angels
The Soaring Angels are an organzation of Adeptus Astartes that serve the Galactic Republic, and are the Space Marines from the Alpha Zone. Standing almost 8 feet tall, born from combat and bred for destruction to the enemies of justise and peace, these genetically enhanced super soldiers serve with pride, extreme loyalty and won't hesitate to stand against even the most monsterous threats. History Earliest records say that the Soaring Angels originate 10,000 years ago, as the holy crusaders of the Emperor who "soared" throughout the galaxy, uniting humans and aliens alike under a single banner. They were unofficially dubbed as the Ancient Galaxy Soarers by the lesser life forms because of this. When the United Galactic Republics was born, they were finally given a real name: The Soaring Angels. Almost 10 millenia after the formation of the Republic, these super soldiers were finally put to the ultimate test: In the war against the the Cybertronian Empire. Though physically smaller in size, their skill made them an important part of the war. A single company itself could stop an entire invasion fleet, but it is costly for each Soaring Angel they lose. By the year 3244, the commanding officer of the 7th company of the Soaring Angels was killed in action during a seige on Mobius, they were in need of a new Captain, and they got that: from the form a two tailed fox by the name of Skye Prower. At first the Soaring Angels were reluctant to have Skye as their new commander. They saw the fox unfit and the fact that he hasn't gone through the years of training that every Soaring Angel has to go through to master their role, not to mention Skye wasn't human, but a mobian, one of the "Xenos" as the Space Marines called them. However, Skye managed to earn the respect of the Astartes when he single handedly took down an entire battleship, and they accepted him afterward. In the final days of the war, the Soaring Angels joined a massive assault in a final attempt to stop the ARC from firing, but unfortunately, they failed along with the rest of the Republic, and the Alpha Zone was ultimately destroyed. After the Alpha Zone With their home zone gone, the Alpha Space Marines were spread throughout the multiverse, as soldiers of the Imperium of Man. Some stayed to serve their role as holy warriors of the imperium, but most of them remained loyal to the Repubic, and left the Imperium who dubbed them as renegades. Currently, the Soaring Angels have transfered to Mobius Prime, their forward base of operations stationed somewhere that they cannot be found: Onboard a starship that orbits Mobius similar to a satellite, but uses advanced technology to mask its' location. They still remain loyal to Skye Prower and the Alpha Freedom Fighters, helping them when they need it the most. Organization The Soaring Angels are a well organised battle force, the total number of Space Marines by 2552 was an estimate of 10,000 which was split to 10 different Companies who are charged to protect different parts of the Galaxy. Though small in number compared to the millions of cybernectic and rebellious organisms, they can turn the tide of any battle. Using teamwork, tatical insertion with Drop pod ordanance and deep striking, the Soaring Angels are a force to be reckoned with. Tactical Marines The Tactical Marines are the main fighting force of the Soaring Angels. Most members of the Space Marine Chapter become Tactical Marines some time in their career. These Space Marines are the most versatile and can be equiped to solve any problem, sporting weapons that are specifically used to complete certain tasks. This makes the Tactical Marines the most well rounded type of Soldier, and the heart and soul of the Chapter. Tactical Marines were the first Space Marines to be sited during the crusade, as the hand and fist of the Emperor. Assault Marines The Assault Marines are a special Branch of Astartes trained to jump right into the heat of battle. Sporting massive Jump packs, and welding massive "Chainswords", these Space Marines are exellent for raiding and surprise attack against hostile forces. They also weld scaled down weapons that Tactical Marines use, but to save weight, they are only the size of pistols. Devastators The Devastators are the Heavy Support branch of the Space Marines, those who would specify on destroying mechanized enemies or trained for anti infantry purposes. Devastators use massive support weapons like the Heavy Bolter or the Plasma Cannon, each serving a different role. Heavy Bolters are used to decimate infantry while Plasma Cannons are used to vaporize enemy armor. Veterans Any Veteran started out as a Space Marine. As they continue to fight on, they gain experience, learning how tokill their enemies and effectively complete their tasks. They become veteran Marines, an elite group of Astartes that can command squads of Space Marines and lead them into battle with merciless courage. Sporting more powerful armor and weaponry, Veterans are the pride example of what Space Marines are fueled to be. Terminators The Terminators are an elite force of the Chapter; Veteran Space Mariens fitted into the strongest of armor and weld some of the most powerful weaponry in the Codex. Only the most Elite of Space Marines can become Terminators, and they are one of the most dangerous force in the entire Republic's arsenal. Welding either Power Fists or Thunder Hammers, these Space Marines are devastating at Close Combat, and when their enemies are running, they get mowed down by Assault Cannon miniguns or Heavy Flamethrowers. They also have the ability to deep strike and Teleport, giving Terminators the element of surprise. Commanders Space Marine Commanders are, as they are called, the field commanders of the Soaring Angels. They aepresumingly the highest ranking officers known in the Republic, commanding entire companies of 1,000 Battle Brother Space Marines and welding the most powerful of tools and weaponry. To become a Commander is to be like given salvation by a god. As the highest ranked members of the Chapter, Commanders are given tremendous responsibilty in commanding a Space Marine Company. The Commander of the Seventh Company of the Soaring Angels was killed in Action while giving his orders, and the only known Commander of a Space Marine Company that is not human is by the form of Skye Prower, the first mobian to command an entire Space Marine Company by the year 3245. Space Marine enhancement and technology Physical enhancement and Power Armor The Soaring Angels were once regular humans, though the actual recruits chosen to become a Space Marine were suppose to be the finest and the most fit that humans can give. They needed more from them though. After many years of training, a Space Marine recruit is implanted with special organs that enhance the recruit in a special way, an example of a secondary heart, meaning the Space Marine would have increased blood flow and make them "rush" in a battle from the increased adrenaline, or an implant that could make the Space Marine stay awake for days without rest. Space Marines are normally fitted into near indestructable power armor created from the most powerful materials known, crafted by the finest and can last in sevice of the Republic for hundreds of years. The Power Armor itself can self repair over time, but it will still need to be checked and repaired officially to make sure it will function properly. The backpack of the armor has an installed power cell and life support system, making the marine capable of surviving even in the toughest environments. Ordance and tools for battle Space Marine weaponry is some of the most advanced and also some of the most dangerous in the UGR arsenal. The standard weapon of choice for a Space Marine is the Godwyn Pattern Boltgun, or simply known as the Bolter. It has a 30 round magazine and fires .997 explosive tipped bolts that act like miniture rockets that explode on impact. However, other weapons of choice are used by the Astartes, from the Plasma Gun that fires super heated plasma that can melt through any armor. to the Melta gun that shoots a plume of immense heat that vaporizes anything caught in its' short range blast. Space Marines are also capable of using Jump pack technology, Unlike a jet pack, that allows the user to fly for a short time, the Space Marine jump pack simply blasts into the air at fightening speeds, then the Space Marine can make a descent on top of his foes. Jump pack users are called Assault Marines, armed with the scaled down Bolt Pistol or the Plasma Pistol and weld massive Chainswords that can shread armor and Flesh and bone like a hot knife through butter. Space Marines can also weld heavy support weapons for artillery and fire support roles on the battlefield. An example is the use of the Heavy Bolter, a Machine gun version of the standard bolter upscaled with ferocious firepower with 1.00 Explosive tipped bolts, the Plasma Cannon, an upscaled version of the armor melting Plasma gun and the Lascannon, which is capable of vaporizing a target at any range. These Space Marines are called Devastators Space Marines also use a variety of vehicles, such as the Rhino Transport, the Dreadnaught Assault mech, the Predator Tank, the Whirlwind Artillery tank and the Land Raider Assault tank. Each of these vehicles are heavily armored and are a dangerous threat alone. (more information to come) Homeworld The homeworld of the Soaring Angels is deemed as a myth. Some people say that they came from Earth before its' destruction, made as a final attempt to end the war, while others thought of them to come from the heavens as the holy cleansers of the galaxy. To this day, it is still unknown, only the Emperor knows, but he himself is no where to be found... Known members *Skye Prower (As the new Captain of the 7th company) *Johnus Dominus (Former Captain of the 7th Company, KIA) *Space Marine Squad Striker **Serius Talion (Sergeant) **Colton Marcus (Heavy weapons) **Alexus Lenderus Fan Fiction The Soaring Angels appear in the Shattered Legend during the War part. They serve as the Elite Fighting Force charged to defend Mobius against the forces of the Cybertronians under the command of Skye Prower. Much as the Background history states, they failed to stop the ARC from firing, and were presumed lost. Trivia *The Soaring Angels were originally going to be dark blue, but its' color scheme would make it look to similar to the Ultramarines, another Space Marine Chapter, so its' scheme was changed to a grey cross with blue shoulder pads and helmet. * The Soaring Angels originally had grey Colored symbols on their shoulder pads, but it was scrapped and madewhite instead, and the symbol is the same as the Dark Angels Chapter, but as it being the Alpha Zone, the Dark Angels didn't exist in the timeline. Category:Groups Category:Organization